


Who Are Yoo?

by Shades14



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Yootip (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades14/pseuds/Shades14
Summary: Shin-Ae finds herself talking to a complete stranger.





	Who Are Yoo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had a week or so ago. After contemplating on it for a while, I decided to expand on it.

Shin-Ae was walking down the street. She wasn’t exactly sure why though. She was dressed in her normal clothes, but the sun was at about midday, at least, she thought it was. She couldn’t really see the sun. Oh well, it was better to not try to look at the sun anyway. She continued on her way, still not sure where she was going. She came up on a bus stop. “Was I… going to WacDonalds? Or was I going to work?” She asked herself. “Ugh, why can’t I remember what I’m doing here?” Something about the bus stop called to her, she made her way over to it. A young man with dark hair was sitting on the bench. He glanced over to her. “Oh, hello.” He said cheerily. “Um, hi.” Shin-Ae said beginning to sit down. She began to look at him, there was something familiar about him. His face looked familiar but she just couldn’t place it. His eyes were blue. Nothing strange about that, lots of people had blue eyes. Shin-Ae’s concentration on him was interrupted when he looked over at her again. “Beautiful day isn’t it?” He asked, a broad smile across his face. “I... guess.” The man’s smile faded. “Something wrong?” “Yeah but, you don’t want to hear about it. It’s personal stuff.” “Oh come on, I’m great at listening to people’s problems. It might help you feel better.” Shin-Ae looked at him, the smile slightly began to return to his face. “I’m not going anywhere for awhile so, it’s up to you.” “Alright.” Shin-Ae sighed. “It’s just… well, everything. I’m so stressed about Papa, trying to make ends meet, my job, my other job, my friends, my life is just one giant ball of stress right now.” She looked over to him, his smile was gone now, replaced by a look of concern. “I’m sorry to hear that. What exactly is the problem?” “Everything. My first job is nothing but stress, my boss for my second job doesn’t think I’m good enough so he has me taking these etiquette classes, my friend is mad at me, there’s some crazy girl stalking me. I just don’t know how I can handle it all.” The look of concern on the young man’s face was now a replaced with sadness. “I’m so sorry you have to go through all that. Is there no one else you can talk about this? Anyone else who can help?” “I don’t want to be any more of a burden on anyone. I’m already a handful as much as is. And i don’t want anyone taking pity on me either. It just feels like I’m trapped. Like I’m suffocating.” The man had a sorrowful look on his face. “That includes you. Don’t you pity me.” “I’m not. I just wish I could do more to help you than just listen.” Shin-Ae let out a breath. “Honestly, talking about it did help a bit. I’m not weak, I know I’ll get through this somehow. Thanks for listening.” “You’re welcome. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else. I doubt I know any of your friends anyway.” The man started to stand up, Shin-Ae never would have guessed how tall he was just looking at him sitting there. He began to walk past her. “I know things are hard right now,” he said stopping right at the edge of the bench, “but things will get better. Don’t give up…” He began to step away. “Mom.” He said in a somewhat low voice. “What?” She looked over to him, but he was gone.

-

Shin-Ae woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep trying to do her homework again. Shin-Ae groaned and rubbed her eyes with her hand. “Mom? I ain’t no one’s mom.” Lil Buddy walked up to her chair and meowed. “Except for you of course. I’m your mama, aren’t I?” Lil Buddy meowed again as if in response. What could that dream have meant? And who was that guy anyway? He was no one, just a figment of her imagination. But something about it still bothered her. She shook her head and tried to put it out of her mind. It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the beginning, this was based on a dream I had. Honestly, I'm not entirely certain what it means myself, whether it was just Shin-Ae's imagination or somehow her future son traveled through time to to speak to her in her dream. That's why I'm leaving it up to your interpretation. Also, this is my first posted fanfiction, I'm trying to start putting myself out there, so please go easy on me.


End file.
